In recent years, various portable seating devices have been developed. Such devices are particularly useful at outdoor events, such as concerts and holiday celebrations, a well as at picnics or at the beach.
Although many of these devices provide useful portable seating, they are generally unwieldy, and represent yet another object to be transported to the event site. Thus, such devices fail to address many the problems encountered by individuals needing a more compact folding seat. Further, such devices fail to make any provision for carrying, for example, food, beach towels, or other personal items.